Shattered Horns
by SparksSnow
Summary: A unicorn's horn is the source of one's power and pride, but what happens to those whose horns break? Why has no one set eyes upon a living unicorn with a shattered horn? A path is set before Twilight Sparkle as she finds the answers. Can she leave with those answers or will she forever remain in that land? *Warnings: dark themes, a co-star OC, un-beta, and more. In FiM world.
1. The Tale

_Words are whispered and tales are told_

_Of what a unicorn's horn can unhold_

_A magic caster_

_Cures much faster_

_But when it breaks_

_What actions must be take?_

Oh Twilight Sparkle.

How I wished you stay outside.

Outside the door where the light always shine

Slowly past the threshold you have crept

Not heeding the warnings I have sent

Welcome welcome my dear little fily

A filly you are to I

My name you ask?

At this time call me Delusion

Come come now you must

For the legend and tales

Have chosen you

To see what we must go through

Our horns are shattered

No magic can be performed.

Twilight Sparkle

Welcome to the journey of your life.

#####^#######

Welcome to my little story here. This is just the introduction and such. This idea has been inching in the back of my mind and all, so why not. I know, you can all tell this has no beta to it. Sorry! Looking for one or more or so.


	2. Burning Question

I forgot to say this in the first chapter. I do not know anything in here but the idea and the mysterious pony at this point.

!

As long as she could remember the question was always on her mind, what was to happen if a unicorn's horn broke? Even though the horns around her were full there were the whispers. As a filly she had even witness one unicorn with a broken horn, but it was only once. It was the fact that he was never seen from again is what planted that seed.

Wait, no. She had seen another unicorn with a shattered horn. This was different though. Even now she couldn't tell if it was just a wild dream or maybe if it was true. It had happened while she looked out the window waiting for her brother to come home from whatever he had been doing. Her chin resting against the window edge, a small sigh escaping from her mouth when another second had ticked by and he still wasn't home.

"_Shining Armorrrrrrrr."a young Twilight Sparkled whined to the window. "What is taking you so long? You were supposed to be home hours ago." She went on, fighting the urge to roll her head side to side as she spoke. "Urge." the groan came moments later as the tip of her horn clinked against the glass of the window. Staring at her reflection for a few more seconds the young unicorn could feel sleep beginning the battle she had been winning for the pass few hours. "Maybe a quick nap and he will be here. Yes" yawning Twilight continued the suggestion, "just a small nap." One last look, maybe, just maybe her brother would suddenly appear before the land of sleep claimed her._

_Fog. That was the first thing she saw before her. Fog curling around, dancing into the darkness before her. "What?" was the only word she muttered as fear began gripping at her mind. All four knees began to tremble as she took a couple of steps back. "What type of dream is this?"_

"_A warning." Someone whispered into her left ear. "A glimpse into the land where those unworthy are sent to." A soft sound of metal clinking reached her ears before the filly felt strands of someone's tail brushing against her flank, "Little one, do not lose faith in yourself and your magic. Once the faith is lost it cannot be regained. Follow along the path set before you and we will never meet again."_

_Violet eyes widen as the speaker stepped into her view. Her color, so dull. Nothing like the bright coloring from fellow unicorns and ponies from her home. The body of a full grown mare stood before her, fade aquamarine color fur covered her body. The two mane colors even seemed faded, an off white base and celadon stripe. Her tail was the same, but instead of laying limp the tip formed a sharp point before going down. Hooves stumbled back as the armor of the royal guard stood out on the body of the older mare. Boots, body armor that seemed to have seen age, but no helmet, in fact the neck piece of the armor was ripped as if she had been in battle._

_Twilight's back crushed into something behind her. Those green eyes watched her as she panicked. "Y-your horn! It…it is"_

"Shattered." The sentence was whispered. Without her helmet the shame of the unicorn stood out. The once proud horn was now a stump, a stump with jaded edges. "This is what a unicorn looks like when their faith is lost." One final nod and the speaker turned to walk away. "Twilight Sparkle, your future is bright. I do not wish for us to meet again." Fog gathered quickly, swallowing the lost soul as the filly began to wake.

Shivers ran down her back at the memory. It was after that dream and the memory of the other unicorn that caused the question to stay. Years she looked through books, trying to find any sort of clue of who that unicorn was and what happened to those who lost their horns.

Nothing. All of those years and she still had no answer to that question. Months ago the young mare finally had gotten the courage and asked the question to the one who would surely put this question to rest.

"_Princess, may I ask you a question?"_

"_Yes you may my faithful student."_

_A pause followed by a deep breath, "Why have I never seen a unicorn with a broken horn? I have looked through every book possible but still no answer."_

_Silence, "My dear student" the soft voice harden with each word, "that is not something you should worry about. Now go. Off to your friends."_

And that was it. That had only caused her curiosity grow more. Was this a taboo topic? If so that would mean that unicorn was really giving her a warning. Lose faith in oneself? Questions after questions would follow and there was nothing that could answer any of them!

"Urge!" Twilight groaned as she flopped onto the ground. Books stacked all-around her, some opened, others closed. "Not. A. Single. Answer" A large gust of air escaped from her mouth as she sighed and rolled over onto her back. Her right front leg moved to cover her eyes, "Why? Come on. Why isn't there an answer?" Removing her leg from her face all four legs lifted up and trashed about in frustration, "Isn't there any pony who knows them?"

"Ah, Twilight?" the dragon assistant questioned as he slowly walked over to her, concern filled his eyes as he followed over her. "You alright? You have been kind of off for the last couple of days. Anything I can help with?"

Shifting her weight around the young pony scholar was soon standing, "I'm sorry Spike. It is just, this question. And that pony. It is just." Sighing once more she continued, "I gonna get some sleep." With that said Twilight slowly walked to her room mane covering her eyes. "Sleep is what I need."

Ten minutes later and she was off to the land of dreams. As she slept on fog flittered through her window. Curling around the bedposts and floor the sound of metal clicking came into the room. Stepping into the room the new arrival looked around. Faded golden armor glinted in the light as the unicorn walked over to the sleeping one. Standing above her the being spoke, "Young Twilight. Oh how I wished I never warned you. Even your dear princess is worried for you." Lifting an armor covered hoof the tip tapped the purple horn gently, "Please. Heed my words and step back." Placing her hoof down once more the massager turned and began to walk away. Fog fading moments later as the form disappeared.

Upon the bed Twilight twitched and rolled over. Unknown to her a small crack formed in the tip of her horn, where the visitor had tapped.

!

Here we go. Chapter two. Tell me what you think.


End file.
